Collection: What Are They Doing To Us?
by EVOLustory
Summary: A collection of KuroPika drabbles. I will post many random drabbles I come up with here. R&R please, I appreciate the comments.   UPDATE: In A Place Like This
1. What Are They Doing To Us?

**A/N:** I wrote this drabble in the middle of writing my second chapter for GLITCHED in an attempt to bring my muse. I was kinda stuck for one scene and well, this happened and it helped me regain my motivation for writing. AHAH. And yeah, Kurapika is a girl here. I usually don't do that, but it just kinda fit here... If it really disturbs you, imagine him as a guy. I only used "her" once. **AND LISTEN TO THIS WHILE YOU'RE READING: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=FG-ho6Kd-3Q&feature=relmfu it helps the mood a lot. **

* * *

><p><strong>What Are They Doing to Us?<strong>

* * *

><p>Miracles don't happen, love does—love kills. Just like I would kill for my love. But most don't understand, only those who have experienced true love understands. And in this society, I only know of two people who could possibly understand me—my mother and father. Unlike all the other high society adults, they didn't marry because of status, money or fame; they married because they loved each other, yet nobody acknowledged their relationship because of my mother's low social status. Still, in my eyes they were the perfect couple with the best chemistry, but in society's eyes they were a mistake—I was a mistake.<p>

There is still one person I would add to that list, but I won't, not anymore. He's a coward who is too afraid to fight back. But fine, if he won't fight for our love, then I will. I'll do anything to take back what we had together, because it belongs to us and nobody can take it from us! Not even my grandmother. Especially not my grandmother.

So I get up from the cold stone floor of my dirty cell and I throw my fists against the iron bars that are separating me from the rest of the world. I slam my fists onto the iron bars over and over again, yelling at the top of my lungs, "Let me out of here!"

I continue to do that, yelling and banging until someone cares enough to at least come and shut me up.

"Will ya shut ya stinkin' trap already!" The warden comes out of his little cubicle and marches over to my cell. He attempts to strike my finger with his baton, but I draw them back before he does.

"Let me out," I say softer, but firmer this time. His face contorts with obvious annoyance and as he opens his mouth to speak, I say first, "I'll pay you."

He pauses for a moment, considering what I said, but again before he could voice his decisions, he is interrupted—only it isn't me this time.

"No! You insolent little bitch won't have your way this time around." I look pass the warden's hard face and see the wrinkly aged face of my grandmother. I hiss under my breath at the sight.

Her slits of what are supposed to be eyes narrow impossibly thinner as she stared down at me on her high heels. She disapprovingly shakes her head at me, giving me the only look she knows—a piercing glare. She spits out her same old insulting words, "Why did my beloved son marry your lowly mother. He would have been so much better off marrying the girl I arranged. And now," she buries her face in her hands and weeps dramatically. After a minute of incoherent mumbling she lifts her face up and points her scrawny finger at me. "Now all I have left is this...mess he made."

My fingers ball up into a tight fist and I look down at my feet, trying my best to keep my temper in check. Things won't get any easier if I lose it.

"But you disgraceful rotten thing, repeating the same tragedy your mother made and making my life even harder! To think you actually inherited the same sin as your mother, lord what have I ever done wrong in my past life?" My fists clench tighter as her ramblings go on. I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and inhaled. "Being the only relative you had left, I had no other choice but to take you in, but-but you just had to lay your hands on a man that was never meant for you! Now everyone thinks my family name is an bad omen!" She moans and sobs in her palms again.

I swing my fists against the bar in front of me, releasing the tension they built up during the long minute of her insulting. It would have been easier if she had just stuck to insulting me, but to talk trash about my mother so was just too hard to bear with.

My finger unclench from the ball they were in and gripped the iron bars tightly. I lean forward and look up into the steel cold eyes of the witch that was my father's mother. Through hitched breaths I hiss, "I'll _kill_ you."

She looks at me more seriously and frowns. I avert my gaze to the stiff warden between us and command, "Let. Me. Out."

He clears his throat and stammers, "L-Look, I can't do that—"

"No, let her out," she says. I look at her, surprised. She continues, "Let her see the fine young man she soiled with her filthy hands. From what I hear, he actually learned his lesson."

She smirks at me, eye slanted and all before waltzing her way back into the sunlit world. I look back at the warden and urge him to unlock the cell's bar with my eyes. What she said bothers me. A lot. And the only way to ease my mind is to see him up close.

Once the bars slide open, I make a dash to the cell he's being kept in, three levels up.

I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts. And just one look could save my life.

I grab the keys and open the cell's door, looking at the man eyeing me with surprise on the other side but I can't see much as tears are clouding my visions. When the stubborn lock finally gave out, I practically drop into his arms. I cry, "Oh god. Kuroro, I missed you so much. I love you."

He embraces me in his arms and places a kiss on my forehead. Combing his hand through my hair he whispers in my ear, "I love you too. I love you more than anyone, and I always will."

Sensing something's wrong, I lift my head up to meet his gaze, but before I know it, his hand hits the back of my neck and I'm already sprawling on his lap. His lips melts into mine for what I predict to be the last time and before blacking out, the last thing I hear is him saying calmly, "Take her home now. I made a compromise with my mother. And make sure her grandmother treats her well, or the deal's off and I'll kill someone. Everyone."

I feel myself being carried off by someone and as I make a effort to keep my eyes open to look at Kuroro's face, but all I see is a large hand covering my eyes and a voice telling me, "Goodnight."


	2. To Make You Mine

**A/N: **I've decided to write a drabble along with my friend, and we came up with the prompt being the song "Demon" by Jay Park. Well actually, it was my idea, but...ANYWAY this will probably be a place for me to dump my drabbles in the future. ;DDD **R&R** as always, please and thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>To Make You Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared blankly down at the figure laying below me, blood decorating the cement ground. A fight with the boy was most certainly tiring, but in the end I always win. Gazing upon his small body, I felt almost-almost-guilty. At that perfect gold hair, the long lashes, the blood splattered snow white skin-why must we fight so? I really do not want to break such a perfect thing, so perfectly proportioned.<p>

Walking forwards, I bent down slowly to examine the blond boy closely. So beautiful, he was truly. And I did not want to constantly fight and wreck him. Why must we be enemies? I would rather we make love than war, honestly. I gently brushed my fingers across his cheek, the strand of hair and slowly across his long lashes. His skin is soft, not surprising. My hands find their way to the top of his head, stroking his hair. Silky.

I sighed. Again,_ why do we have to be enemies?_ _What do I do to be with you? What do I do to make you my possession? What do I do to love you?_ You who are so perfectly beautiful, with those flame filled ruby eyes. To be able to touch them and admire them for all I want is all I wished for.

Taking out my skill book, I flipped to a page and lay my hands gently on top of it. Conjuring out the chains that were formerly yours, let me bound you with your own work of art. And so I knelt down closer, very much closer. Grazing your cheek for the last time, I softly whispered in your ear, "I'd trade it all for you. So let you be a part of my precious treasure."


	3. In A Place Like This

**A/N: **Hi guys! Just before I'm off to watch the new HunterxHunter episode, I finished this little drabble. I felt like I had to write a Kurokura drabble at least if I'm not going to update GLITCHED yet. I got inspiration for this one from Rihanna's _"We Found Love". _The sentences can be quite repetitive in meaning, but that was how I wanted it, so with that in mind, ENJOY~!

* * *

><p><strong>In A Place Like This<strong>

* * *

><p>There was snow, widespread over a field circled by tall evergreens of a dense forest. There was myself, placed in the center of the round field with hair and clothes damp from the snowfall, staring into nothingness. Then there was him, standing a mile behind me looking nowhere but straight ahead. At me. I knew that. I knew his hair was down, dripping wet from the melted snow and his fur jacket was territory to layers of snow. Yet I only looked ahead, at nothing. And the clouds kept precipitating.<p>

It was as if we were stuck in time, abandoned by the future and left to suffer the nothingness of the moment. And I knew he knew; and he knew I knew. We both understood this, yet we were both too stubborn and prideful to make the first move. How this even started, I had long forgotten. All I remember was the aircraft, the explosion and then the free falling that came after. The rest, I had forgotten. The only remnants were fragments of memories still lingering in the form of ghastly images of those scrawny bodies that held no more meat behind their dehydrated dead skin crawling along the ground desperately searching for scraps of anything edible. And since the very beginning, there was the everlasting snowfall.

Hopeless. Hopeless and fragile and desperate, that was them in the biting cold wind.

Helpless. Helpless and helpless and helpless, that was me in the midst of this epidemic with all my food and aid lost. I, who was their only hope soon became hopeless myself. Hopeless in self hatred and pity.

Then there was him, mysterious and cryptic and healthy in a land where there was nothing but winter and trees. That was him who came out of the blue with nothing more than himself. How he managed was still beyond me.

And I? How did I get to be in the middle of this field with nothing, staring into nothing for what felt like ages? I didn't know. I didn't care anymore. There were no more people on this land other than us—we who had grasped eternity for ourselves in a place like this. In a place like this, we had found something like that.

And all it took was just one moment from us to shatter it, but we didn't give. We didn't make one move, though we both knew it was the one thing we wanted most—we didn't bat an eyelash. And this phase lasted longer than either of us had wished. Yet we still preserved, this pride of ours, this stupid battle between us. When will it end?

What it took was one—just one—movement from either of us and this meaningless eternity will collapse, but yet he wouldn't budge. He just wouldn't. Then after all this time, I shall be the one the end this. I took a breath and turned my body around for the first time and angled myself to meet his eyes. The face that I always knew was there, I finally got to actually see those mysterious black eyes and that refined figure. At that moment, something clicked between us and our eyes connected in a way that could release electricity.

It was at that moment that I realized what we had wasn't eternity. It was nothing special like that. And by the looks in his eyes, I knew we were thinking the same thoughts. With every pulse of my heart, blood rushed into my head and for the first time, I felt excitement. Him too, with every breath was an escalation in excitement.

The clouds that I had began to believe were permanent in this sky, lifted away as if everything was a mere dream and the bright sun shone through as if to say everything was finally over. The ice on the ground began to thaw and grass was revealed beneath it. Flowers had magically blossomed and birds and insects which were non-existent before mingled in the trees and grasses now. The breeze was no longer biting cold, but mildly warm. I couldn't believe it. This was spring.

He moved and walked over to me with a held back grin. Then, when he touched me on the cheek and called my name I was most certain we found something new. Something much better than what we previously had. This wasn't any vain endeavour anymore. We had conquered real eternity.

In a place like this, we had found—

A sharp pain stings on my cheek and my hand instinctively goes up in self-defence. What is grasped in my hand is the rough skin of a wrist hovering above me. Staring down at me curiously is a pair of familiar eyes.

"Great. You're awake." He retrieves his hand from my grasp and stretches, sighing.

It takes me a while to completely take in what's happening, but I seem to be under the impression that I was asleep until just a while ago, say when I felt a sting at my cheek. My mind starts to spin and my vision is blanked into a vast white sheet. I've been blanking out like that quite a lot lately, but that is unimportant. What needs figuring out right now is what went on in my brain when I was sleeping. Behind the voice of my thoughts, I hear a voice yell, "I'm going to leave now, since you're already up."

The door shuts with a soft squeak as I sit still on the edge of my bed. My hands tug and push at my hair in frustration and I curse, throwing my pillow at the door. "I found something really hopeless."

* * *

><p>Haha. So um...how was that? You can say this is somewhat connected with GLITCHED, but not really. I hadn't really planned it to be, but it turned out quite similar in feeling. Anyway, why don't you go off to review now? It sure as hell makes me happy and will encourage me to write~ ;DD<p> 


End file.
